Seamore Gryon
Please help expand this article as much as possible. Seamore Gyron is a tribute owned by A Wikia Contributor His district partner is Lily Desmo Name: Seamore Gyron Gender: Male History: Seamore is a male from district five that saved Lily from a near drowning incident. Seamore and Lily were best friends and he brought her prey until she recovered from phnemoneua that she got from her near drowning. He voulenteered to go into the 63rd Hunger Games to protect Lily. Strategy: Survive the initial bloodbath and hope that Lily survives. If so, create an alliance. Token: Piece of shredded cloth with 3 silver shells on it. Strengths: Agility, Herbs, and Knives Weaknesses: Any type of bug. (Because he's deathly afraid of them.) Fatal Flaw: Unwillingness to kill Lily Biography Early Life Seamore loved the sea. He loved it ever since he actually knew what it was. He loved to collect shells along the shore and dive into the waves. He had now abilities in weapons, but became an expert in herbs when his mother taught him them. He also became extremely goods at catching fish. He was also unaffected by salt in his eyes, making him a one of a kind. When he was 10 years old, he saw a girl out in the waves, calling for help and trying to stay afloat. He threw himself into the waves and hauled her out of the sea and onto shore. He walked her home, where she started to cough madly. Her mother was astonished at the sight she saw. She apparently thought that he had hurt her somehow. Seamore secretly brought her fish and helped her get better for the next 6 weeks. She eventually got extremely better and they became best friends. Reaping and Preparation At the reaping of the 63rd Hunger Games, Lily was chosen from the bowl of the Girl Tributes. She immediately burst into tears and ran up the stairs to the deadly stage. Seamore was heartbroken and tried to run up to comfort her , but was barred by Peacekeepers. Hadden Yellarnn was chosen from the boy bowl, but Seamore obviously volenteered to protect Lily, even at the cost of his life. Lily cried tears of joy and collapsed into his arms. Seamore and Lily got one of the very few good mentors. They got a man named Kronk Levianite. He won the 56th Hunger Games with his agility and strength. Kronk told them that when they were in the initial bloodbath that they should hide and gather every resource they could find. He turned out to be an extremely helpful mentor. In the training hall, he proved to be very skilled in knife throwing. He mostly took survival courses like herbs and camoflauge. The only course he wouldn't dare take was edible bugs. Bugs were his one fear. They officialy freaked him out. He gained an alliance with Doe Messa, a female tribute from District 11. They trained together and showed each other special skills. Threnn and Brutann were his mortal enemies, because they continually made fun of him. During his examination for the Gamemakers, he got so nervous theat he hit the dummy in the arm, the leg, and in the hand with knives. The Gamemakers got bored, but he tried herbs. He showed them which berries were edible and which ones were not. He nearly died eating Nightlock, but noticed just in time. He was given a 3 and was made fun of by the other tributes, but he was determined to show them. The Games In the initial bloodbath, Seamore fled into the thick rainforest and waited till the initial bloodbath was over. He was ble to retrieve a backpack with 5 throwing knives, a pack of dried fruit, a small bag of crackers, and night-vision goggles. He then went searching for Lily. Her face didn't light up in the sky so he knew she wasn't dead. He ran into the Male from District 1 in his search. He pinned him to the ground and was about to kill him with a golden bladed sword when he was suddenly beheaded by behind by none other than Lily, who was wielding a small axe. They spent the night perched in a tree. They watched a horendous death from the tree limbs caused by the Career Pack. They woke up to the smell of wood shavings. They looked down only to see a huge monster bug that was tearing up the tree with a huge, sharp rotor mandible that actually ate the tree. They packed everything quickly and jumped down, and immediantely started dashing for their lives. Seamore was fightened in every way. they suddenly heard a guteral screech from behind. They saw the monstaer fall to the ground to reveal Doe Messa with a trident in it's back. She had a long scar down her face. She hopped off, only to be slaughtered by the monster in it's last living moments. They met up with the female from District 2 the next day. They overpowered the girl because of numbers